The invention herein relates to carton dividers of the type formed by two or more planar partitions crossing each other and interconnected by complementary internesting slots which allow for a selective folding and unfolding of the partitions, relative to each other, between a collapsed position wherein the partitions are in immediately adjacent overlying relation to each other and an unfolded or erected position wherein the partitions are in a cell-defining relation to each other, normally extending at right angles.
Such dividers, normally utilized within a surrounding carton and cooperating with the walls thereof, find primary use as a means for segregating and protecting products, for example bottles and like readily frangible items, in individual cells wherein each product can be peripherally stabilized and maintained out of direct contact with similarly packed products within the same carrying container or carton.
The partitions of the divider are conventionally formed of planar rectangular panels of fiberboard, cardboard, or the like. Such panels, while shape sustaining and incorporating a degree of rigidity in the plane thereof, are, because of the nature of the material and the thinness of the panel itself, easily laterally flexed or, upon the introduction of excess force, actually deformed. Accordingly, difficulties are frequently encountered in achieving both a positive interlocking of crossing partitions and a stabilization of the partition formed divider in the multiple positions assumed by the divider including a collapsed stored position and an expanded product receiving position.
Further, and particularly with the advent of automatic equipment for the insertion of partition-formed dividers, the tendency for the dividers to skew, that is partially or completely dissemble when supported at any one end, has also become a significant problem.
The problems associated with carton dividers have long been recognized and are further described in the following patents which also proposed suggested interlock constructions, including duplicate internesting slots, as a means for achieving partition stability:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,818; Raubenheimer, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,176; Raubenheimer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,047; Raubenheimer